Winter
Winter is an element i made for a christmas event, With no event/quest It is a nice element to use, Featuring Icy attacks, Freezing Adventures, Ice-Cold Combo's and even a grab that may defy the rules of a grab spell itself! Lets take a look!. Winter costs Ice + Storm and 200 diamonds Statistics Damage: Average Defense: Average Speed: Averagely Slow Mana Cost Average: Nice CD Average: Fair Range: Nice Spells (Bullets) '''Mirror Sleet ''"The user casts a ring of snowflakes that fly at their cursor, Each able to copy the effects of other spells and slow opponents that are hit"'' * (Bullets): Mirror Sleet: The user creates a circle of 9 blue snowflakes around their arm, Each one is flung at the cursor. On normal impact, Will apply a 10% slow that can stack, If the opponent is statused, The status is carried to the other snowflakes. Works for flames on ground, and flying spells (gravity globe makes them bounce) M: 300 | CD: 6s | DMG: 40(ignores defense) | '''(Grab) '''Glacial Eruption ''"Fires a powerful ball of ice that upon impact freezes your opponent, allowing you to skate towards them to finish them off with a powerful Icicle eruption"'' * (Grab): Glacial Imprisonment: The user fires a blue iceball with a light blue core, with icy mist around it that will freeze an opponent, turning them light blue, As the user skates over there at reaper tp speed, Stomping that area, creating an eruption of 6 blue ice shards, breaking the ice, and flinging the opponent. M: 250 | CD: 10 | DMG: 250 / 20(shard) | S: BCB | A: GFB '''(Shield) '''Cryogenic Clouds ''"Summons a few snowstorm clouds, to fire snowballs at enemies when they attack you"'' * (Shield): Cryogenic Clouds: The user summons 3 tiny pale light blue clouds that drop snow and hover behind the user. If the user is attacked, 1 of the clouds will fire a small snowball, that drains itself dealing 150 damage, 77 dot every 0.5s for 2s and a freeze. M: 250 | CD: 9 | D: 6 | '''(AoE) '''Hail Bombardment ''"The user creates levitating hailstones, that will fly at their cursor creating an area of snow that drastically slows players that walk upon it."'' * (AoE): Hail Bombardment: The user creates 4 iceballs at water tornado height, that circulate close to each other. When the user clicks again They slowly fall towards the cursor each carrying large white explosions, spawning an area of snow that negates all speed to a 30 speed stat. lasts for 8s M: 350 | CD: 2, 7 | DMG: 102 each | A: 2x fire blast | '''(Ultimate) Shivering Submersion "The user casts an igloo, That will slow and freeze projectiles and opponents while also dealing reverb damage" * (Ultimate): Shivering Submersion: The user swings their arm, Creating a blue ice dome around them for 10 seconds. Anything inside of it turns blue and starts to slow down to a speed stat of 3. The longer players stay, the damage will increase by its original amount. Negates TP's or sprinting, and flips M: 1000 | CD: 85 | DMG: 65 - 75 (per tick) | A: chaos ult |